


Secret Rendezvous

by DestinedHellfire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas present for a friend, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Romance, snowbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedHellfire/pseuds/DestinedHellfire
Summary: Two hearts entwined in secrecy, what happens when a fateful snowfall brings their relationship to the next step?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this piece has a very funny story to it, last Christmas me and my other writing friends did a secret smut Santa where we wrote smut for our OTPs. This is dedicated to my good friend Kayla. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback! I love reading it! :D

The cool winter's breeze brushed delicately against the fair skin of the Schnee officer as she gritted her teeth at the sight of drunkard.

 

            **"Well if it isn't the Snow Angel."** Qrow smirked, his eyes perused over the hourglass figure of the tense woman before him.

 

            **"I have a name, you boob."** Despite how much he dug under her velvet skin, her heart still managed to skip a beat or two.

 

            **"Missed you too gorgeous."** A hearty chuckle escaped from his alcohol tinted lungs, his long and tone arms draping around the slender waist of Winter. Subtle hues of pink and Crimson sprinkled her fair cheeks as they stood there in the breathtaking snow coated Forever Fall.

 

            **"Shut up...."** Winter shyly taunted, her bust pressed up against that of his muscular chest. Leaning just slightly upward, she had designs to have their lips collide in another secret rendezvous.

 

            **"Not so fast Ice Queen... wouldn't want you to catch cold."** The black haired Hunter winked seductively before gesturing with a nod of his head toward the small, yet inviting log cabin.

 

            With a sigh, she nodded softly and followed her secret lover towards the cabin in question. As the door swung open, the cosy heat from the already lit fireplace sent a small jolt of excitement through the Schnee's body. A small thud emerged within her eardrums as Qrow shut the wooden door behind them. **"Didn't take you for the cabin in the woods type..."** She shyly commented, glancing back over her shoulder to face her soon to be bed mate.

 

**"When have you ever known me to be predictable?"**

 

            **"I-I..."** Her gaze lowered to the cabin floor, her face now fully flushed with a subtle shade of crimson.

 

            Cupping her chin with his broad, strong hand, the black haired warrior whispered into her ear, **"Save your breath sweetheart..... You'll need it..."**

 

             Gasping intensely, Winter stumbled back, tripping over the arm of the sofa and laying gracefully upon its cushions.

 

            **"Eager to start the party already huh? Can't say that I blame you..."** Removing his cloak and hanging up onto the adjacent coat hook, the drunkard took a confident swig from his flask before predatorily approaching his one true love.

 

            Winter's bust began to slowly heave, as lustful excitement coursed through her veins. Despite what some may believe, the delicate ice flower began to feel small beads of sweat cascade down her forehead.

 

            **"What's the matter? Atlas never teach you how to handle.... misbehaving soldiers?"** The Night Bird swooped down to seize it's prey, his palms gently pinning the slender and fair wrists of the Schnee woman against the sofa.

 

            _This is absurd! I'm a Schnee... Yet...._ Her thoughts her sideswiped by the sudden feeling of weight upon her silky lips. As her eyes shuttered open, she was greeted with the heavenly sight of her secret lover gently kissing her.

 

            **"Guess it's true what they say about Schnees.... not being able to, take the heat."** Qrow, smirked at the view of a commanding officer so submissive and shy.

 

            Her toes began to curl as she felt the feeling of a certain...weapon pressing against her thigh. _Get a hold of yourself Winter! He's a no good..._ Then suddenly, like she had jumped in front of a careening locomotive, she was taken back to reality as her mate began to subtly suckle away at the crook of her neck.

 

            **"I always was a fan of vanilla ice cream."** the whiskey tinted breath of Qrow caressed the exposed skin of the Schnee officer.

 

            **"This feeling...it's...it's..."** The white haired beauty struggled for words, as a million passionate yet lustful thoughts vigorously battled for dominance of her military mind.

 

            **"Shush shush shush...."** Qrow's index finger delicately silenced the woman below him, causing one of Winter's hands to be freed from it's gentle prison. **"No one likes spoiled ice cream..."** His now freed hand traveled downward toward the ample bust of Winter, his dominant hand gently cupping the mound in a loving fashion.

 

            A shocked yet aroused sigh emerged from the angelic voice of Winter, a single bead of sweat now trailing it's way downward to coat the woman's lips. The Ice Queen's panting was now heavy and quite audible, sending sweet music to the ears of her knight in midnight themed attire.

 

            **"I see you showed up overdressed as always.."** the tips of his fingers slowly began to fumble around with the buttons of her petticoat, his firm member teasingly stroking up against the officer's inner thighs. Qrow reveled in the sensation of watching Winter softly squirm underneath him, her teeth delicately chomping down on her lower lip in subtle arousal.

 

            **"Q-Qrow... p-please... ah..."** The snow themed woman slowly began to lose all ability to form coherent sentences, as desire began to slowly drown her in a sea of passion.

            **"What was that Snowflake? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how aroused you are..."** the war hardened man playfully teased as he undid the final button to her petticoat, her vest welcoming the man to slowly be rid of it. **"So many layers... no wonder you had trouble the last time we sparred."** Qrow's ministrations momentarily found themselves coming to a halt, as the warrior began a small fit of playful laughter.

 

            **"Maybe I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of your little niece..."** Winter retorted, slipping into a fit of laughter that matched her lover's in size.

 

            **"Nice to see the frost still has it's bite..."** lips crashed against her neck once more, this time with designs to mark his territory.

 

           **"A-Ah...!"** The Snow Angel was left voided of words, as her body began to slowly squirmed underneath him once more.

 

            As the man's lips made sweet love to her fair and beautiful skin, his firm tips began to tear the vest's buttons free one by one. With each little clink of a button hitting the wood floor, Qrow's kisses became rougher as more and more of the woman's chest became exposed. When her buttons were no more, his true love's vest opened in it's entirety,  revealing Winter's modest yet busty brassiere. Like gentle strokes on a keyboard, Qrow's lips began to parade the exposed skin above her undergarment, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

 

            A tiny whimper forced it's way out of Winter's mouth as Qrow's lips began to teasingly trail downward, eventually coming to rest and gently suckling away at the skin of her toned abdomen. A new rush of desire coursing through her as her lover's hands began to skillfully massage the mounds of her chest.

 

            In a quick move of expert precision, The Night Bird's lips found their way back against the soft and inviting surface of Winter's lips. Watching as her eyes fluttered closed, Qrow began to make quick work of her brassiere, unclasping and chucking the garment to the cabin floor before his lover could process what had happened.

 

            **"A-ah... Qrow..."** she softly moaned as the winter's air combined with the welcoming heat of the fire embraced her now fully bare chest. Her beautifully pale nipples becoming firm like that of stone as her proud D cup bust was left on full display for her secret lover to admire.

 

            Despite what his partner had probably expected, Qrow had no witty retort to spout, instead turning words into action as his dominant hand began to softly massage Winter's womanhood through her palette complimenting pants.

 

            Fully immersed in the heat of the moment, Winter let out a long and pleasure filled moan as Qrow's hand began to skillfully explore her southern region. Gripping the collar of his buttoned shirt, the Ice Queen pulled her man into a long and heated kiss, her slender tongue inviting itself to explore every inch of her lover's mouth.

            Filled with a wholly fresh sense of passionate lust, Qrow spared no expense in returning the favor to his significant other, their tongues colliding together, each like wolves battling for total dominance over the other. Sweat gently beginning to cascade down his forehead as the moment intensified.

 

            Her gloved palms lovingly cupped the cheeks of her soul mate as their kiss grew in passion, the feeling of their chests brushing against one another caused her boot clad toes to curl.

 

            In a display of raw strength, the black haired warrior gripped Winter's rear and lifted her from the sofa below, their kiss never breaking once as her legs instinctively draped around his waist. Their new found embrace was the epitome of trust and love as the huntsmen lead his beloved to the welcoming bedroom across from where they were currently perched.

 

            It wasn't long until the Snow Angel's exposed back was gently pressed against cool, silky sheets of the mattress below them. Her slender digits trailed down from his collar to begin picking away at the buttons of his shirt, his firmly toned chest being exposed more and more with each passing second. As the skin fully unshrouded itself, Winter's delicate palms traced patterns along the divots in her lover's abdomen.

 

            Coming up for air, the drunkard smirked as a singular joint strand of saliva connected their two mouths, only to be quickly gobbled up by the beauty beneath him. Their gaze met one another, both parties becoming entranced in the depths of the other's pupils. One could call them crazy, but Qrow was positive that in that instant he could see tiny flashes of their future life together.

 

            Winter on the other hand, was too enveloped in a primal state of desire, her gloved palms roughly pushing the garment that had once covered her man's chest, the shirt floating down to slowly plop against the floor. As their bare chests pressed tightly against one another, their hearts began to beat in unison, the officer pulling bad boy into another steam filled kiss.

 

            This time, Qrow's broad palms set their course upon the security mechanisms of Winter's pants, the entire time his firm yet comforting member brushing roughly against her inner thighs. Electricity flooded through the couple as the Night Bird's digits made short work of the slender woman's pant button and zipper, revealing a subtle white panty that left a lot to the man's imagination.

 

            The officer's moans were muffled by the passion coated lips of the drunkard, as the latter's palms began to cup and massage her womanhood through the fabric of her undergarment. Her body grew hot, as a small pool of arousal began to reveal itself within Winter's underwear, causing her arms to aimlessly drape around Qrow's neck to deepen their embrace.

 

            Upon the discovery of more signs pointing to Winter's already obvious arousal, the black haired warrior smirked as they kissed, seizing the opportunity to slither his hand underneath the garment in question. Warmth immediately greeted him in the form of liquid arousal.

 

            Jolts of pleasure caused the Ice Queen to subtly arch her back as the skin of Qrow's palm made intimate contact with that of her most private area. As his hand began to slowly massage her womanhood with the utmost of care, Winter's gloved nails began to dig deeper into the huntsmen's back. Red marks began to form atop the pale skin of the huntsmen as her hands trailed south to tug seductively at the belt of her lover.

 

            **"Easy there Sabertooth.."** noticing his beloved's dire need, he used his free hand to expertly undo the buckle to his belt, pulling the accessory off in one simple flick of his wrist. Chucking the garment to a location in the room he really didn't have much care for, Qrow eagerly returned to work making his Snow Angel melt in his palm.

 

            Goosebumps coated Winter's fair skin as she hungrily cupped his hardened member from outside the muscular warrior's pants. It's sheer size causing the officer's eyes to widen in surprise.

 

            **"What? Not what you were expecting? Give me some credit sweetheart."** Qrow's smirk was lustful, but with a pinch of care as he returned their lips against one another. Digits curled around the waistband of Winter's pants, causing the black haired warrior to begin the process of pulling the garment downward. When it came to it's resting place around her knees, his strong hands cascaded back up her flawless legs.

 

            Shivers coursed up her thighs under his touch, when she felt Qrow's lips plant gentle pecks amongst the fair skin beneath him, she let out a loud and sensual moan in pleasure. Annoyed with the feeling of her pants left only around her knees, Winter lowered her hands from the huntsmen's back to completely remove the garment, leaving her merely in her underwear, gloves and boots.

 

            Wanting to match the lack of clothing from his lover, the Night Bird lowered his slacks and when they were around his ankles, he aimlessly kicked backward, causing the garment to drop carelessly to the floor. His hardened member eagerly prodded through his briefs, giving the Ice Queen a clear view of his captivating girth.

 

            Taking back by it's sheer size, Winter gasped intensely at it's sight, **"I-It's so..."** the snowy haired beauty was at a loss for words, as the erection pressed firmly against the fabric covering her moistened core. _T-There's no way it will fit! I-it's going to...."_

            **"Shhh.... don't worry Snow Flake... I promise to be gentle."** Qrow spoke, void of his usual wittiness, this time with genuine care and love as he caressed the skin of her cheek, doing whatever necessary to calm her nervousness.

 

            The nerves the officer was used to on the battlefield of war were nothing compared to the nerves she was undergoing now. Yet despite this, Winter couldn't help but melt under his touch as she had always had a habit of doing. Deep breaths began to escape her lungs as she tried to calm herself down, letting all embarrassment and nervous go.

 

            **"If you're not ready, just say the word."** The veteran huntsmen reassured her, despite his sarcastic and reckless personality, deep down he legitimately cared for his lovers. If his bed mate was not ready to make this leap in their relationship, Qrow was the breed of man who would not force himself upon her.

 

            Winter shyly shook her head, not wanting to disappoint the man she secretly hoped to be wed one day in the future. **"No... I want this, It's just..."** she flailed for the appropriate words, only to find herself unable to grasp any logical string of words. She sighed and fell silent, nodding her head subtly, **"I'm ready..."**

 

            **"Are you sure? This is a big step for you after all Ice Queen."** though he was being gentle and kind, the man couldn't help but let just a small portion of his natural born humor seep into his words.

 

            Nodding her head more noticeably this time around, the woman's tone shifted to a more authoritative tone, "I'm sure... Just take me before I change my mind." she smirked at her lover, fully aware he knew she wouldn't change her mind after they had gotten this far into the moment.

 

            **"Giving me orders now? Interesting..."** Qrow smirked playfully back before pressing his lips gently against hers once more, their embrace amplifying the lip lock ten fold. The hardness of his breathtaking member gently prodding at her entrance through the cloth of her undergarment shield. Noticing this minor detail the huntsmen expertly slipped the fabric down and off her legs with rapid precision, exposing her moistened womanhood to the warmly inviting cabin air.

 

            **"Qrow...."** her pitch was low and full of lust, her fingertips clawing gently into the small of his back, practically begging the man above her to pierce her heavens. Winter's heart palpitated at an increasing rate as her lover's member began to delicately prod the entrance to her core.

 

            Not wanting to keep the pending intercourse partner waiting, Qrow gently reeled his hips backward, and after a second of teasing delay, a quick thrust caused his erection to penetrate her entrance.

 

            Winter's mouth hung agape as the ice flower was blossomed, her chastity whisked away like that of dust in the graceful wind. Her fingers gripped desperately to Qrow's backside for support as her lover's hardness began to slowly piston within her.

 

            The huntsmen watched on with a caring smile as his hips thrusted back and forth, her ample breast delicately bobbing up and down in rhythm with him. The fiery heat of passion washed over him, as sweat began to drizzle down his forehead only to be caught by his brows. His broad yet soothing hands caressed Winter's waist for added leverage in his endeavors.

 

            A loud and shameless moan was released from the officer's mouth as she began lost in a primal state of lust, a thin layer of sweat beginning to coat her torso as her breasts rubbed teasingly against the firm chest of her beloved. Winter's mind was now voided of all sense of worry and statue, she'd give it all away to have these moments with the man every night for the rest of their days.

 

            His lips smashed against hers once more, Qrow's tongue beginning it's expedition which was met with zero resistance from the woman below.  The scythe wielder increased the pace at which his hips collided with that of her own, his member finding little to no resistance down south. One hand trailed upward in a playfully slow manner all the way up to her left breast, cupping and massaging the mound gently as he deepened the kiss between them.

 

            Gathering all the strength she could, Winter lifted herself off the sheets using the back of her lover for support. With a graceful pirouette, she rolled the man above into a roll reversal, her slick thighs straddling his waist. Saliva from their most recent lip lock gently dripping from her bottom lip to her exposed chest. Reaching behind, she gripped and yanked the band that held her icy locks in a bun. Shivers of excitement coursed through her nervous system as her snowy mane cascaded down to cover the mass of her spine.

 

            The sight of Winter with her hair down was a whole new world to that of the veteran huntsmen, as microscopic goose bumps emerged atop his skin. The sensation of feeling her gloved palms gently caress his defined torso caused his occupied hand to firmly squeeze her tender breast.

 

            Not wanting the sexual high to come to a close too soon, the officer lifted her waist into the air, only to have it come crashing down to collide with Qrow's hips. Gloved digits began to recklessly stroke through his nightly locks. Heat began to form in her stomach as she felt a rush of ecstasy begin to boil within in her.  

 

            **"Q-Qrow.. I.. I..."**

 

           **"It's okay.... I feel it too."** the night bird reassured her, as he felt his own end quickly approaching thanks in part to the virginal clutches of her moist nethers.

 

            With the reigns now in her hands, Winter grips firmly onto the shoulders of Qrow, as she quickly bounced her hips upwards and downwards, lustfully eager to reach her first ever climax. She gazed into his warming eyes, little flashes of their future together presented within cause a wide and breathtaking smile to take shape on her face.

            Qrow too found himself entranced in this vision of tomorrow, as his member began to signal pulse that it was the appropriate time to experience their well deserved climax.

 

            With a synchronized thrust of her hips. Winter's tongue lolled out of her mouth as her core became flooded with the heat of his seed. A tidal wave of lustful pleasure consuming her as the couple reached their simultaneous high, her legs turned to gelatin as she collapsed on top of her lover.

 

            They laid there in each others clutches a sweaty and fatigued mess, Qrow's lips gently meeting Winter's for a moment or two before the couple lovingly gazed into one another's intoxicating pupils.

 

            **"Qrow... I...."**

 

    **"Shush... don't say anything you'll regret."**

 

            The cold reality that their love was to be kept secret suddenly came back to her, causing that sparkling smile to morph into a gloomy frown. Winter's head turning to gaze aimlessly to the cabin floor beside them.

 

            Noticing the transition in facial expressions, Qrow delicately cupped her chin and with a gently flick of his wrist, had the woman above him meeting his gaze once more. The huntsmen's thumb gently caressing the flawless skin of her slender jawline.

 

**"You're so beautiful..."**

           

            Crimson hues painted her face once more at his compliment.

 

**"S-shut up..."**

**"One day, I promise."** his smile was warm and caring.

 

            The officer couldn't help but smile gently at the man, it was words like that which proved to herself that she was in love.

 

**"Promise?"**

**"Get some rest Snow Angel."** the huntsman's arm tenderly draped around her waist as his eyes shut in exhaustion.

 

            Resting her head against his firm torso, Winter's eyes gently fluttered shut as the harmonious rhythm of her lover's heartbeat entranced her to sleep.

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
